This study seeks to determine whether anti-reflux therapy helps reduce or accelerates improvement of stridor in infants. We also hope to identify those infants with stridor who will benefit most from anti-reflux therapy, and to establish a systematic approach in the evaluation of stridor utilizing procedures that would best identify infants who will respond favorably to therapy.